Silver Cakes
by AL19
Summary: "How can you forget your own birthday, Ginko?" Genderbent!GinTsu.


**Warning: Gintoki/Ginko and Tsukuyo/Tsukuo might be a little OOC in this, so I apologize for that. ^^; But writing Tsukuo was harder to write than Ginko in this short fic, because Tsukuyo's personality _drastically _changed when she was a male in the Genderbent arc. I was a little hesitant to post this by the time I finished writing this, but I hope it's not too bad. Well, enjoy this short one-shot!**

* * *

Sakata Ginko walked through the streets of Edo, and had her hands on the back of her head as she thought, _It's so quiet today._

Not too long ago, Kagura and Shinpachi yelled at Ginko for spending the rent money on six jugs of strawberry ice cream, four cartons of strawberry milk, and a weeks' worth of parfaits. Just what the hell was Ginko thinking? Apparently, she didn't care about this months' rent. She hadn't had sweets in weeks! Maybe that was the reason why she didn't bother paying the old ha-…er, Otose the rent money. Great. Now she, Kagura, and Shinpachi were going to have to do some work for Otose. Or else they'd live in the streets until the rent was paid.

Anyway, Ginko didn't want to have an argument with Kagura and Shinpachi, so she decided to go for a walk. Those louds kids were starting to give her a headache, anyhow. But, she knew they were going to beat her up by the time she returned. Dammit.

A sigh escaped Ginko's lips, and as she laced her fingers through her short, silver hair, she heard a familiar voice, "Is there a problem, Ginko?"

Ginko blinked her crimson-colored eyes, and peered at the person she didn't expect to bump into. Well, she didn't literally bump into the person, but still.

"Tsukuo," Ginko murmured the blonde mans' name as she raised a brow.

Tsukuo held his pipe, and blew out a thick puff of smoke. He glanced at the woman out of the corner of his eye, and repeated his question, "Well, is there?"

Ginko snorted, "No, there isn't a problem. Why are you even asking this?"

"You look angry."

"I do?" Ginko frowned in disbelief.

Tsukuo rolled his eyes, and pointed out, "Yeah. If you keep looking angry, you'll look like an old woman, and you'll get pimples."

She scowled, "That's very insulting!"

Tsukuo laughed at her expression, but then changed the subject by saying, "Anyway, do you know what day it is?"

"Eh?" Ginko gawked at him.

The man raised a brow, and thought, _Huh? Did she forget the date or something? Apparently, she doesn't own a calendar._

He took a step towards Ginko, and replied, "Do you seriously not remember?"

"Remember what?!" Ginko snapped, but when she noticed that Tsukuo was getting closer to her, her cheeks started to flush.

Ginko took a step back, but Tsukuo reached his hand out. His bold hand held the idiotic woman's chin, and without alarming her, he leaned his face towards her.

Sweat started to form on the woman's face, and she thought, slightly panicking, _Wh-Wh-What the hell is Tsukuo doing?!_

Tsukuo's face was only centimeters away from Ginko's. He whispered, "Happy birthday."

Just as Ginko gasped, the blonde man brought his lips to hers'. Ginko muffled in his mouth, and her eyes widened in shock as her face turned beet red.

The man drifted the kiss seconds later, but when he did so, he noticed the infuriating look in Ginko's eyes. Tsukuo frowned, and told her, "Stop giving me that look. You look terrible when you're angry."

Ginko didn't exactly calm down, but she rolled her crimson eyes, and replied, "You just kissed me! How can I _not_ be angry at you?! But…" She narrowed her eyes, and mumbled, "…is it really my birthday today?"

It was Tsukuo's turn to roll his eyes. "How can you forget your own birthday, Ginko?"

Ginko scoffed, "I don't like celebrating on my birthday; that must be why I forgot."

He laughed, "That's pathetic."

She glared at him, but turned around, and stomped away, still flushing from that kiss.

When she was out of sight, Tsukuo leaned his back against a wall, and chuckled as if he was still speaking to the silver-haired woman, "Ginko, you're such an idiot."

* * *

**I probably won't write anymore "normal" GinTsu fics, because I'm in love with Genderbent!GinTsu (Which means that yes, I love Tsukuo/Ginko more than Gintoki/Tsukuyo). XD**

**Hope you enjoyed this short one-shot! Happy birthday, Sakata Gintoki/Ginko! :)**


End file.
